


Harhakuva

by teapertti



Series: Puiden ja miekkojen kuningas [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hoshido | Birthright Route, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Summer, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: He kulkivat yhdessä Windmiren ylle nousevalle kukkulalle, katsomaan kuinka kaupunki kylpi vastanousseen auringon valossa. Corrinin rinta kohoili - hänelle Nohr edustaisi aina jotain vierasta ja toista, ja silti, hänen maanmiehensä ajattelisivat tätä maata, näitä rujoja kivirakennuksia ja varjoisia alueita nähdessään hänet.





	Harhakuva

**Author's Note:**

> Kukaan joka on ikinä seurannut mua somessa tietää että rageen aina vähän väliä Ao3sen ikärajoituksista, sillä ne tuskastuttavat minua jatkuvasti. Nytkin mietin että kun ihmiset näkee tuon ikärajan niin odottaako ne jotain... aikuismaisempaa? En tiedä. 
> 
> Oon tunnetusti huono tagaamaan mutta musta tuntuu että tää tarina on jo melkein rimanalitus (itkunauruemoji). Sen siitä saa kun kirjottaa tarinoita joissa ei tapahdu mitään järkevää.

Oli kulunut pitkä aika siitä, kun he olivat tavanneet toisensa viimeisen kerran ystävinä. Siitäkin oli jo useampi vuosi, kun he olivat kohdanneet vihollisina. Viimeisen kerran heidän tavatessaan toisensa oli kyse ollut jostain näiden kahden välille jäävästä asiasta. Leo ei pitänyt ajatuksesta, että se mikä häntä ja Corrinia ja yhdisti olisi jotain, jota kutsuttaisiin _poliittiseksi diplomatiaksi._ Hänen kruunajaisissaan Corrin oli ollut kohtelias mutta etäinen. Xanderin ja Elisen hautajaisiin tämä ei ollut osallistunut, vaikka Leon vanhempi sisar Camilla oli toivonut sitä. _Tämä menetys on minulle erilainen kuin teille,_ Corrin oli sanonut kirjeessä jossa oli esittänyt suruvalittelunsa.

Leon oli aluksi vaikeaa tunnistaa Corrinia siksi nuoreksi mieheksi, jonka oli särkenyt hänen ja hänen sisarustensa sydämet silloin joskus. Mies oli kasvanut vähän pituutta ja opetellut hoshidolaisille tyypillisen puhetavan, jota Leon maassa pidettiin teeskentelevänä ja vaikeaselkoisena. Hän oli leikannut pitkät hiuksensa ja saapuessaan Windmireen hän oli pukeutunut kuin synnyinmaansa ihmiset. Sisimmissään Leo tiesi, että se vierauden tunne, jonka hän koki nähdessään miehen joka astui sisään saliin ja tervehti häntä, oli seurausta siitä että hän itse toivoi tapaavansa sen Corrinin, jonka kanssa oli kasvanut.

Corrinin kasvot olivat lämpimät ja ystävälliset heidän istuutuessaan yhdessä syömään tervetulomuodollisuuksien jälkeen. Hän kertoi asioista uudessa kotimaassaan, jälleenrakentamisesta, sisaruksista joita Leon oli hyvin vaikea ajatella ilman tuskan ja mustasukkaisuuden vihlaisua. Tämä kuunteli ja nyökytteli, mutta koki vaikeaksi todella puhua mistään merkityksellisestä. Paikalla oli paljon muutakin hovin väkeä, mutta se mistä hän halusi Corrinin kanssa puhua oli kahdenkeskistä. Nohrilaiset eivät olleet rupattelijoita. Aterian jälkeen Corrin ja Camilla-sisar lähtivät kaupungille, huvitus jota Leo ei nykyisessä asemassaan enää voinut harrastaa.

Illallisen jälkeen Leo meni linnan kirjastoon odottamaan. Se oli ollut hänen lempipaikkansa lapsena isän luona käydessä, ja joka kerta vieraillessaan kuninkaanlinnassa hän oli toivonut, että jonain päivänä voisi tuoda Corrininkin sinne. Siitäkin huolimatta, etteivät tätä kirjat suuremmin kiinnostaneet. Ehkä olisivatkin, jos hän ei olisi joutunut elämään koko lapsuuttaan jumissa Pohjoisen Linnoituksen surkean kirjavalikoiman kanssa.

"Anteeksi", Corrin sanoi raottaessaan ovea. Leo oli jo lounaalla kertonut, että halusi puhua hänelle kirjastossa. Mies sulki oven perässään ja jäi sen eteen katselemaan ympärilleen.

"Kun lapsena en tiennyt, mistä etsiä sinua, tulin aina ensimmäisenä kirjastoon", Corrin totesi hetken päästä. Hänen huulillaan käväisi arka hymy.

"Palvelijani sanovat samaa", Leo vastasi. Nohrissa oli kesä, mutta Corrin oli pukenut vaatteidensa ylle takin. Sen perusteella mitä oli lukenut naapurimaan kulttuurista, Leo näki että vaatteet olivat juhlavat, sellaiset joita käytettiin kunnioittamaan perheen isäntää. Hän ajatteli hetken Corrinia riisumassa takkia hitaasti ja avaamassa vyötään ja tunsi itsensä epämukavaksi.

"Istu, ole hyvä", hän viittoi seuralaistaan itseään vastoin olevaa tuolia kohti. Corrin oli saapunut Windmireen, koska Leo oli lähettänyt hänelle kirjeen. Tai niin hän ainakin otaksui, että juuri tämä tapahtuma oli ollut asiat liikkeelle paneva voima. Se ei ollut mikään vähäpätöinen kirje. Sen pituudesta huolimatta Leo olisi osannut luetella sen lähes sanasta sanaan ääneen, sillä hän oli kirjoittanut sen kerta toisensa jälkeen uudelleen, ennen kuin oli ollut tyytyväinen. Silti hän oli katunut heti kun lähetti oli karauttanut pois hänen näkyvistään kirje mukanaan.

Hän oli kertonut kirjeessä kaiken. Ensimmäinen versio oli ollut vain lista asioista, jotka tulivat hänen mieleensä muistojen ketjuna, kuten _en ikinä anna anteeksi että jätit meidät, sinä olet minun veljeni vaikka pettäisit minut sata kertaa_ ja _olen nähnyt unta meistä yhteisessä hurmiossa kuin kaniinit keväällä._ Hän ei tulisi koskaan elämässään olemaan yhtä raa'an rehellinen, mutta se vain johtui siitä, että siinä hetkessä Leo oli jo menettänyt lähes kaiken. Vuodatuksen keskellä hänelle oli kirkastunut, että hän voisi pelastaa vielä sen mikä pelastettavissa oli. Ja jos lopputuloksena olisi tuho, niin se olisi lopullinen, kuin maastopalo, jonka jälkeen ei voinut tulla muuta kuin uutta elämää.

"Tämän maan kesä on niin tavattoman kaunis. Kuin kirsikankukka, jonka kauneus on sen lyhyessä elämässä", Corrin sanoi istuutuessaan mutta pitäen katseensa kirjaston kultareunaisessa ikkunassa. Leon teki mieli ojentaa häntä veljellisesti ja käskeä häntä puhumaan kuin normaalit ihmiset. Hän kuitenkin hillitsi itsensä. Sellainen ei ollut enää sopivaa. Corrin oli saapunut vieraaksi ja häntä oli kohdeltava kuin sellaista. Kääntäessään lopulta katseensa Leoon mies nyrpisti hieman nenäänsä.

"Hoshidossa kasvaa jokin kasvi jolle on allerginen. Siellä kesä on yhtä tuskaa. Pidän enemmän talvesta."

"Voit hyvin viipyä koko kesän täällä, jos niin tahdot", Leo sanoi ja hymyili. Corrinin kasvot vakavoituivat.

"Minä ja tämä maa. Se on monimutkainen juttu", hän vastasi. Leo hyväksyi vastauksen. Nohr oli kohdellut häntä väärin. Corrinilla ei ollut suurtakaan syytä välittää tämän maan ihmisistä. Mutta vaikka hän tiesi hyvin sen palvelevan vain hän omaa etuaan, niin Leo toivoi että asiassa olisi olemassa neuvotteluvaraa.

"Ymmärrän kyllä, ettet voi antaa anteeksi isälle. Hän toimi väärin. Mutta minä en ole niin kuin hän", Leo sanoi. Sanat tuntuivat typeriltä itsestäänselvyyksiltä. Kuninkaiden ei pitänyt kuulostaa epätoivoisilta.

"Olen pahoillani, että tämä osa lankesi sinulle", Corrin vastasi. Sanoissa oli epävarmuutta; koko aihe oli hänelle yhä kipeä. Corrin oli menettänyt isoveljensä hyvin perinpohjaisella tavalla. Ehkä hän tänne jälleen saapuessaan joutui kohtaamaan Leon isän elämän ja kuoleman myös uudelleen. He katselivat hetken toisiaan vaiti. Leo oli aina pitänyt Corrinia tavattoman kauniina. Hän oli sanonut sen muiden asioiden ohella kirjeessään, sillä ääneen ei koskaan voisi sellaista kertoa. Sylki kostutti hänen huuliaan.

"Toivon että voisimme olla ystäviä." Leo pyöritteli pöydällä maannutta kynää kädessään.

"Minä myös." Hymy palasi Corrinin kasvoille. Kirjaston pöydällä oli koristeellinen hedelmävati, täynnä harvinaisia kesän herkkuja. Corrin poimi granaattiomenan ja halkaisi sen vadin vieressä olevalla veitsellä kahtia.

"Viipyisin mielelläni jonkun aikaa täällä. Eivät he pistä pahakseen", Corrin sanoi ja laittoi hedelmästä poimimansa siemenen suuhunsa. He odottivat että pimeä laskeutui.

Joitakin päiviä saapumisensa jälkeen Corrin tuli kamaripalvelijan kanssa Leon luokse anteeksipyytävän näköisenä. Hän halusi mennä vierailemaan kuninkaallisilla haudoilla ja toivoi, että Leo tulisi hänen kanssaan. Tämä lähti mielellään. Hän ei käynyt hautausmaalla usein, mutta tiesi että naapurivaltiossa haudoilla vierailu oli vakiintunut ja arvossa pidetty tapa. Corrinin askeleet olivat ripeät heidän kävellessään, ja Leo antoi hänen mieluusti mennä edeltä. Häntä itseään koko paikassa käyminen ahdisti. He eivät sanoneet sanaakaan koko aikana. Leota inhotti nähdä miehen itkevän, varsinkin sellaisen, jonka hän mielessään laski nohrilaiseksi. Mutta Corrin olikin aina ollut toisenlainen kuin kukaan muu hänen tuntemansa ihminen.

"He ovat puhuneet minulle", Corrin sanoi heidän kävellessään poispäin haudoilta. Hän puristi kädessään valkoista kukkaa, ehkä neilikkaa. Hänen ohuet vaatteensa ja pitkät otsahiuksensa tarttuivat tuulenvireeseen. Leo ei vastannut hänelle mitään, mutta kysyi hetken päästä:

"Luitko kirjeeni? Ihan kaiken?" Corrin näytti ajattelevan jotain pitkän tovin ennen kuin vastasi.

"Luin. Monta kertaa." Leo nielaisi. Hän ei tiennyt, vaivasivatko Corrinia ne asiat, joista hän oli kirjoittanut. Vai olivatko ne kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen täysin yhdentekeviä? Ehkä he voisivat teeskennellä, ettei menneisyyttä ollut koskaan ollutkaan. Sikäli kun se oli mahdollista. Kuolleet pysyivät poissa.

"Minä petin sinut monesti", Corrin sanoi. Hän sanoi sen hitaasti, kuin lausuisi varoitusta.

"Sinulla oli syysi."

"Niin oli. Aivan kuin meillä kaikilla." Sora rahisi heidän jaloissaan kun he kulkivat eteenpäin.

"En satuttaisi sinua enää. Vaikka olen sitä monesti ajatellut. Mieluummin vahingoittaisin itseäni", Leo totesi kun he alkoivat lähestyä lohdutonta, kivistä linnaa. Corrin kääntyi hänen puoleensa.

 "Olet epätavallinen kuningas", hän sanoi. Leo pudisti päätään.

"Minusta ei koskaan pitänyt tulla kuningasta. Ja mitä sinä sellaisista tiedät? Isä ei ollut hyvä hallitsija, ei meidän aikanamme."

"Kuninkaan ei pitäisi rakastaa vihollismaalaista", Corrin intti.

"Kukaan teistä ei ole vihollinen. Nyt nohrilaisilla on vain ystäviä", hän sanoi väsyneesti. Jos hän saisi itse valita, Corrin olisi nohrilainen. Mutta se ei ollut Leon päätös. Hän antoi Corrinin mennä edeltä heidän kulkiessaan sisään.

Corrin jäi, ainakin joksikin aikaa. Hän katseli joka päivä ulos ja pudisteli päätään. Hänen läsnäolonsa ansiosta linna tuntui toimivan jotenkin toisella tavalla. Vaikka he eivät tavanneetkaan usein päivän aikana, niin palvelijan mainitessa hänet ohimennen tai jonkin muistuttaessa heidän yhteisestä ajastaan sai Leon tuntemaan itsensä iloiseksi ja levottomaksi. Iltaisin hän näki mielessään toisenlaisen miehen, nuoren ja lähes viattoman, täydellisen kuin juuri nupustaan puhjennut kukka.

Keskikesä oli mennyt, mutta maan luonto eli kukoistuskauttaan. Sanottiin että Nohrissa oli yksitoista kuukautta onyksia ja yksi smaragdia. Eräänä aamuna Corrin saapui hänen luokseen ruokasaliin hulmuavassa valkoisessa kaavussa, jonka läpi valo siivilöityi kauniisti. Kukaan muu linnassa ei pukeutunut sillä tavalla. Hänen kasvoillaan oli ovela ilme, melkein liian poikamainen sopiakseen hänen ikäiselleen.

"Sinulla oli syntymäpäivä viime kuussa", hän sanoi istuutuessaan Leon viereen.

"Minulla on sinulle lahja", Corrin jatkoi. Leo katsahti häneen kulmat koholla.

"Onko se jokin kukka? Sinähän pidät kukista", hän kysyi, puoliksi piloillaan.

"Kukkia ei ole syytä tappaa turhan tähden. Tuon sen sinulle illallisen jälkeen. Puhutaan huoneessasi", Corrin vastasi. Leo tunnisti hänestä yrityksen arvoituksellisuuteen, joka meni hänen vilpitöntä luonnettaan vastaan. Ihmiset pyrkivät välttämään asioiden yksinkertaista esittämistä Leon seurassaan varsinkin nyt, kun hän oli kuningas. Corrinin vilpittömyyttä hän oli vanhemmiten oppinut pitämään viehättävänä, ja siksi hänestä oli kurjaa, että tämä ei enää arvostanut sitä itsessään.

"Hyvä on", hän vastasi. Corrin seurasi hänen kasvojensa liikettä tarkasti, silmäripsikään värähtämättä. Leo ymmärsi että tämä oli jännittynyt, hän näki miehen sormien kiertyivät lusikan ympärille niin että koko käsi tärisi.

"Sinä todella olet syntynyt keskikesällä, ja minä sydäntalvella", tämä sanoi.

"Kumma juttu", Leo myötäili. Mutta Hoshidossa talvikin oli toisenlainen.

Sinä päivänä hän huomasi ikävystyvänsä helpommin kuin ennen. Hän katsoi ulos valoon joka tuikki koivunlehtien seassa ja toivoi että se jo hiipuisi illan merkiksi. Keskustelut alamaistensa kanssa ärsyttivät häntä tavallistakin enemmän. Häntä ei kukaan ollut koskaan kasvattanut siihen tehtävään. _On Corrinin syytä että siinä kävi näin._ Hän näki tuon ajatuksen sodasta selvinneiden kasvoilla, näki hienoisen rypyn heidän otsallaan joka kerta kun tämä istuutui korkea-arvoisimpaan pöytään. _Isän syytä se oli._ Illallisen jälkeen hän kielsi palvelijoita keskeyttämästä hänen ja Corrinin keskustelua ja meni huoneeseensa odottamaan.

Corrin koputti hänen oveensa. Kaksi nopeaa ensin ja kolme hitaampaa sitten. Samalla tavalla hän oli koputtanut Leon oveen kun he olivat olleet vielä poikasia. Tullessaan sisään hänen kasvonsa olivat surulliset ja uupuneet, ja hän puristi sylissään kirjaa. Hän asetti kirjan pöydälle ja kävi istumaan Leoa vastapäätä. He olivat pitkään hiljaa.

"Kävin tapaamassa Elisen lastenhoitajaa tänään", Corrin sanoi lopulta. He tuijottivat kummatkin pöydällä olevaa kirjaa, jotta heidän ei tarvitsisi katsoa toisiaan. Jokainen hänen sanansa sai Leon säpsähtämään.

"Mitä sinä siitä hyödyit?" hän kysyi sitten. Hän ei koskaan puhunut Elisestä kenellekään, ja hän oli pahoillaan, ettei Corrin tajunnut toimia yhtä viisaasti.

"Hyödyin? Pitääkö kaikesta olla aina hyötyä?"  tämä sähähti, ja hetken aikaa Leo näki hänessä välähdyksen lohikäärmettä, aavistuksen siitä otuksesta joka asui tämän miehen sisällä. Hän kiitti onneaan että istui, sillä muutoin hänen polvensa olisivat notkahtaneet pelon ja himon sekaisesta ahdistuksesta. Raivoa seurasi suru. Corrin hautasi kasvot käsivarsiinsa ja oli pitkään paikoillaan. Leo nousi ylös ja meni istumaan hänen viereensä. Heidän ruumiinsa osasivat viestiä paremmin kuin sanat.

Mies heittäytyi hänen kaulaansa ja itki lohduttomasti. Leo tunnisti saman epätoivon itsestään, mutta tiesi samalla, että hänessä se otti toisen muodon, katkeruuden ja kytevän vihan kaltaisen. Hän puristi Corrinia itseään vasten eikä sanonut mitään. Se ei ollut helppoa, sillä hänen kielelleen nousi sylkeä silkasta halusta sanoa asioita, joita hänen arvonsa vaati. Mutta kuninkaan oli vaalittava hyveitä, myös sellaisia, mitä he eivät omanneet luonnostaan.

Hän piteli Corrinin siroa ruumista lihaskaan värähtämättä, tunsi kuinka tämän hengitys tasaantui selällä lepäävien käsien alla.

"Ollaanko vielä hetki näin?" tämä kähisi hänen olkapäätään vasten. Leo silitti hänen yläselkäänsä johon joskus tämän platinanvaaleat hiukset olivat ulottuneet ja painoi poskensa hellästi tämän päälakea vasten jäljitellen sitä tapaa, jolla heidän vanhempi sisarensa oli heitä joskus lohduttanut ja hellinyt. Jos joku näkisi hänet nyt, hän häpeäisi itseään lopun ikänsä.

"Minä rakastan sinua Leo", Corrin sanoi tuskin kuultavalla äänellä. Leo tunsi kuinka jokainen hänen suonensa täyttyi verellä.

Kun Corrin vihdoin nousi, hänen vaatteensa olivat rypistyneet. Mutta katse, se oli jälleen terävä ja arvioiva. Sanat olivat paenneet Leon suusta, temppu johon vain yksi mies maailmassa pystyi.

"Olenko minä veljesi? Olenko minä sinusta Nohrin prinssi?" tämä mies kysyi Leolta. Ääni vapisi hennosti. Kuningas pudisti päätään.

"Sinä päätit jo vuosia sitten olevasi jotain muuta." Hänen rakkautensa Corriniin oli täysin toisenlaista kuin se, mitä oli tuntenut muita sisaruksiaan kohtaan. Kuumaa kuin tuli, kylmää kuin jää. Hän oli valmis luopumaan paljosta jos saisi tämän jäämään edes yhdeksi yöksi vierelleen. Corrin tiesi. Hänen kasvonsa näyttivät siltä kuin hän katsoisi ilmaan heitettyä kolikkoa ja arpoisi mielessään kumman puolen se paljastaisi laskeutuessaan.

"Minä haluaisin niin olla lähelläsi. Mutta sinäkin tiedät sen. Että kaikella on hintansa", hän sanoi avatessaan oven. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja sitten Corrin oli mennyt. Leo käveli sängylleen, hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn ja huusi turhautuneisuudesta.

Muutaman seuraavan päivän hän näki Corrinia vain aterioilla. Lähettäessään toisinaan palvelijan etsimään häntä, oli vastaus aina sama: Lordi Corrin on puutarhassa. Leo ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt tämän kiinnostusta luontoa kohtaan, mutta tiesi puutarhan ihmettelyn viittaavan siihen, että tämä halusi olla omissa oloissaan.

Mutta lopulta hän teki päätöksensä. Viiden viikon mittainen kesä oli lähestymässä loppuaan. Tuuli muuttui kylmemmäksi ja pimeä kurotti ikkunasta sisään joka ilta aikaisemmin. Leo oli jo vetäytynyt huoneeseensa yöksi kuullessaan Corrinin äänen oven takaa.

"Tiedän, että häntä ei noin yleensä saisi häiritä, mutta ole kiltti ja usko ettei hän suutu nähdessään että se olen minä..." Keskustelu jatkui hetken aikaa, mutta lopulta ovelta kuului hiljainen koputus. Se oli samanlainen kuin kaikki muutkin koputukset, jokainen isku oli yhtä verkkainen. Leo nousi huoneessaan olevalta samettisohvalta ja avasi oven. Corrin piti kädessään pientä metallista kulhoa ja lasipullollista öljyä. Hän laski ne sohvan vieressä olevalle pöydälle.

"Halusin nähdä sinut", hän sanoi kääntyessään Leon puoleen. Hänen kasvonpiirteensä olivat kynttilänvalossa raskaat ja surumielisen oloiset. Hän istuutui, risti jalkansa ja nojasi päätään toiseen käteensä. Päällään hänellä oli puuvillainen yöasu, joka pian olisi liian kevyt käytettäväksi tässä linnassa. Leo istuutui toiselle puolelle sohvaa.

"Sanoit olevasi kesän loppuun. Toivon että ymmärrät, että minun puolestani saat viipyä niin kauan kuin haluat. Voin antaa sinulle minkä tahansa haluamasi viran tästä maasta", hän sanoi. Viime päivät hän oli keskittynyt arvailemaan, millaisen tehtävän Corrin saattaisi häneltä pyytää. Todennäköisesti jotain, jossa hänen ei tarvitsisi kuulla usein siitä, mitä sodan aikana tapahtui.

Corrin suoristautui ja ojentautui sitten hänen puoleensa.

"Sinä rakastat minua, etkö niin? Olet uneksinut meistä yhdessä. Näen sen kyllä: sinä toivot yhä että haluaisin sinua." Hänen pupillinsa laajenivat holtittomasti. Leosta näytti että Corrin saattaisi tulla tuon ajatuksen myötä hulluksi millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Hän tunsi kuinka hänen suunsa täyttyi syljellä ja avatessaan huulensa vastausta varten se valui norona hänen alahuultaan pitkin.

Corrin sulki silmänsä ja taivutti kaulaansa aavistuksen taaksepäin.

"Älä vastaa", hän sanoi ja hivuttautui lähemmäksi ottamaan sylkipisaran kiinni kielellään. Leo veti hänet syliinsä ja nuuhki hänen outoa, vierasta tuoksuaan, joka oli aavistuksen hapan ja pistävä, jonka muoto oli vieras, kertoen jostain joka oli vienyt Corrinin hänen luotaan vuosia sitten. Se unohtui kun tämä suuteli häntä, vaihtoi asentoaan mukavammaksi ja suuteli jälleen. Äkkiä Corrin kuitenkin siirtyi taas kauemmas, hänen silmänsä tuijottivat Leota herkeämättä, seurasivat tämän kohoilevaa rintaa. Leo haukkoi henkeään, hänen housunsa kiristivät ja häntä pyörrytti.

"Olen pahoillani", Corrin sopersi, hänen silmänsä alkoivat vaellella ympäri huonetta. Leolta kesti hetki tajuta että hän etsi jotain piiloutunutta henkilöä, jonka kuvitteli seuraavan heitä. Ehkä syynä levottomuuteen oli rintakuva heidän isoveljestään, jonka Leo oli halunnut ripustettavaksi huoneeseen.

"Yllätyin", hän vastasi Corrinille hitaasti. Hänen pulssinsa oli kiivennyt melkein kahteensataan. Corrin sormeili yöasunsa kaulusta. Hänen otsallaan kiilsi hiki.

"Et sitten puhu siitä muille. Että olin... kanssasi. En halua että he ajattelevat sinusta mitään pahaa." Hän viittoili oven suuntaan, tarkoittaen oletettavasti linnassa kuljeskelevia palvelijoita.

"Minä en ole sen arvoinen." Hän otti Leon vapisevan käden omaansa ja puristi sitä. Leon teki mieli laittaa vapaa käsi lempeästi hänen huulilleen ja sanoa, että hänelle, ainakin sillä hetkellä, Corrin oli jokaisen mahdollisen kuviteltavissa olevan synnin arvoinen. Corrin asetti Leon käden yöasunsa helman alta työntyvälle reidelleen ja riisui vaatetta kömpelösti. Hänen päivettyneet kasvonsa olivat kalvenneet ja niillä helmeili hikipisaroita. Leo silitti hänen reittään.

"Meillä on koko yö aikaa. Älä hermoile." Corrin jähmettyi hetkeksi, aivan kuin joku olisi vetänyt häntä kannattelevan narun kireäksi. Lopulta hän heitti puuvillaisen vaatteen pois raskaalla kädenliikkeellä, kuin kangas painaisi teräsesineen lailla. He kummatkin seurasivat sen iskeytymistä lattiaan. Corrinin paljas rinta kohoili, hän oli jännittynyt muttei kiihottunut, sen Leo huomasi. Hän näytti mieheltä joka valmistautui menemään taisteluareenalle.

"Rakas", karkasi Leon huulilta, se sai heidät kummatkin säpsähtämään kuin unesta heränneinä. Se ei ollut jotain jota tämän maan kuningas sanoisi, hän pysähtyi miettimään. Corrin käpertyi häntä vasten, hengitti huokaisten hänen tuoksuaan, värisi tuntiessaan hänen suunsa niskassaan.  Lopulta tämä valahti alemmas, yhtä aikaa äkillisesti ja harkitusti, hän tunnusteli toisen miehen lantiota avatakseen hänen housunsa. Leon kynnet hapuilivat sohvan selkänojan samettipehmustetta hänen tuntiessaan Corrinin kostean kielen ja kylmien sormien hipaisun elimellään. Hän tajusi vasta jälkikäteen hävetä kuinka nopeasti se oli ohi, kuinka äkillisesti hänen lihaksena ja mielensä rentoutuivat, kuinka tyylittömästi hän valahti sohvaa vasten.

Corrin pysytteli hetken paikallaan yhden polven varassa, mutta nousi sitten ylös. Raskaiden silmäluomiensa raosta Leo näki, että tämä käänsi selkänsä ja käveli pöydän luokse. Seurasi omituinen, rituaalinomainen näytelmä, jonka hän tulisi todistamaan vielä monta kertaa. Corrin nosti käsiinsä tuomansa metallikulhon, kumartui sen ylle ja valutti siihen suussaan olevan syljen ja siemennesteen sekoituksen, hitaasti huuliensa välistä niin ettei ääntäkään kuulunut. Leo seurasi, kuinka se tippui pitkänä valkoisena vanana kulhon pohjalle.  Lopulta mies tarttui pöydällä olevaan vesikannuun ja kaatoi tilkan vettä kulhoon. Hän käveli ikkunalle ja avasi sen niin, että raju öinen tuulenpuuska tunkeutui sisään. Sitten hän kaatoi kulhon sisällön ikkunan ulkopuolelle, ja tuijotti pitkän tovin sen perään.

Leo kysyi sittemmin häneltä monta kertaa, mikä oli tämän toiminnan tarkoitus, mutta Corrin pudisti päätään hänen kysymykselleen.

"Ei sillä ole tarkoitusta", hän vastasi joka kerta. Ikkunan alla, kohdassa johon Corrin kaatoi tämän rakkauden ja intohimon eliksiirin, sattui olemaan kukkapenkki jossa kasvoi suuria, purppuranvärisiä pioneja. Leo käski myöhemmin puutarhuria pitämään erityisen hyvää huolta näistä kasveista. Ja ne tosiaan kukoistivat, avaten moniteriöiset kukkansa joka kesä.

Corrin kääntyi ja palasi Leon luokse. Hän seisoi hieman etäällä, kuin vasta kesytettyä hevosta lähestyvä ratsastaja. Miehen silmät olivat kosteat ja kirkkaat, kuin lapsella, joka oli vasta herännyt ja ihmetteli ensimmäisiä kertoja maailman kauneutta.

"Oletko väsynyt? Voit nukkua. En minä pahastu", hän sanoi. Jos Corrin olisi nohrilainen - aito nohrilainen - hänen nöyrä äänensävynsä olisi saanut Leon varpailleen. Nohrin miehet ja naiset eivät nöyristelleet, paitsi silloin, kun halusivat asettaa kuulijalle ansan. Mutta Corrinissa ei ollut mitään petollista. Leo pinnisteli hahmottaakseen ajatuksensa.

"Minä olen odottanut... kauan. Että tapahtuisi näin. Ei ole vielä aika nukkua", hän vastasi. Corrin kumartui katsellakseen hänen kasvojaan. Leo huomasi, että mies ei ollut rakastunut - hänen silmissään ei ollut palvontaa. Hänessä ei ollut paloa, vaan alkuvoimaista lämpöä, kuin poskelle osuvassa auringonsäteessä. Leon paita hiosti ja hän yritti kömpelösti irtautua siitä, typerästä jalokivikirjaillusta paidasta, joka muistutti hänen asemastaan. Corrinille hän ei koskaan ollut todella kuningas, hänen kielellään arvonimet olisivat vieraita, hänen huulillaan ihon suola miellyttäisi Leota moninaisesti enemmän. Corrin kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja suuteli hänen korvalehteään, paita rypistyi hänen nyrkissään.

Ne palautuivat Leon mieleen kerta toisensa jälkeen: Hoshidon valossa ja auringossa ruskettunut jänteikäs selkä, jolle hiki muodostui kuin kastepisarat lehden pinnalle, sekä Corrinin kivesten omituinen tuntu, kun hän yritti ottaa ne käteensä. Hänellä meni kauan todella ymmärtää, että Corrinille seksi hänen kanssaan oli yhdentekevää - se oli eräänlainen rituaali, jonka mies suoritti miellyttääkseen häntä. Ytimeltään siis samanlainen teko kuin vasikan uhraaminen jumalolennolle. Kun Leon mielihyvästä raukeana yritti selvittää mistä Corrin vastavuoroisesti pitäisi, tarttui toinen päättäväisesti hänen ranteeseensa.

"Riittää", hän sanoi. Hetken he olivat lamaantuneita paikoillaan kumpikin. Corrinin sormet löystyivät ja niiden kosketus muuttu **i** puristivasta kihelmöiväksi. Hänen huuliltaan pakeni itkua muistuttava huokaus.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?" Leo kysyi. Corrin kääntyi viimein katsomaan häntä. Hän nojasi päätään toiseen kämmeneensä niin,  että osa kasvoista jäi peittoon.

"Eikö tässä maailmassa ole mitään, joka repisi sinua kahteen suuntaan? Etkö sinä koskaan pelkää, että valitset tietämättäsi sen osan, joka johtaa vääjäämättömään kärsimykseen?" Corrinin kasvoja oli vaikea tulkita käden takaa. Leo nojautui lähemmäs, että näkisi suun alueen pienten lihasten liikkeet yön hämärässä. Hänelle oli opetettu, että ihmisen oli päätettävä mitä halusi ja pyrittävä sitä kohti. Jos jokin tulisi esteeksi, se tuhottaisiin. Vanhemmiten hän oli kuitenkin ymmärtänyt, että näin toimiessaan saattaisi hyvin tuhota myös itsensä.

 "Ei ole olemassa vaihtoehtoja, jotka säästäisivät kärsimykseltä", hän vastasi. He kummatkin olivat pitkään hiljaa. Hän näki, että Corrin ajatteli kovasti hänen sanojaan. Myöhemmin, vielä vuosienkin jälkeen, Leo mietti oliko juuri siinä se hetki, jolloin asiat lähtivät liikkumaan siihen suuntaan kuin ne lopulta lähtivät. Olisiko hän saattanut tarjota jonkin toisen vaihtoehdon, muovata kohtalolle toisenlaisen uran? Mutta Corrinhan oli jo tehnyt valintansa aikoja sitten.

"Niin se on", Corrin mutisi itsekseen. Hän kosketti Leon kasvoja käsillään, piteli niitä kuin ne olisivat jokin hauras esine. Hänen katseensa oli viipyilevä, kuin hän katsoisi jotain joka tulisi pian katoamaan ikuisesti. Leo antoi raukeuden vallata itsensä, hän tunsi kuinka Corrin sulki hänen päänsä syliinsä ja kuinka todellisuus vaihtui uneksi. Hän heräsi yöllä useasti säpsähtäen, uskoen löytävänsä itsensä omasta lapsuuden huoneestaan Pohjoisessa Linnoituksessa vihaisena ja turhautuneena. Mutta silmien tottuessa pimeään hän näki kuninkaan huoneen, hän näki Corrinin joka nukkui selkä häneen päin vaaleat hiukset hohtaen tummia lakanoita vasten, hän näki elämän jota ei ollut osannut edes kuvitella itselleen.

Aamulla Corrin oli jalkeilla ennen häntä.  Tämä katseli ikkunasta ulos kuin vahtisi jotain. Alastomuudessaan hän toi mieleen patsaan.

"Corrin", Leo kutsui häntä. Hetkellisesti hänen mielensä oli tyyni kuin lammen pinta, johon Corrinin sanat iskeytyivät kiven lailla:

"Tänään on se päivä kun palaan kotiin." Hän oli noukkinut käteensä ikkunan verhon ja puristi sitä. Leo tunsi äkkiä syvää katkeruutta, sillä nyt hän muisti että tämä hetki, kuten kaikki muutkin ajanjaksot jotka hän oli viettänyt Corrinin kanssa elämänsä aikana, oli vain lainaa jonka tämän hoshidolaiset sisarukset olivat hänelle antaneet. Vain hänen unissaan Corrin olisi vapaa synnyinmaansa siteistä ja velvoitteista. Hän karisti ajatuksen mielestään. Corrin ei ollut mikään käyttöesine jota he pallottelivat toisilleen. Hän teki valintansa itse ja siksi hänen rakkautensa oli arvokasta, jotain jota mikään konkreettinen ei voinut jäljentää.

"Voisit jäädä. Edes viikoksi. Edes kolmeksi päiväksi", Leo sanoi ja katui heti sanojaan. Kuninkaat eivät pyydä, he käskevät. Mutta Corrin ei ollut hänen valtansa alla, hän oli kuin luonnonvoima, jonka edessä Leon itsensä oli taivuttava. He hyvästelivät toisensa muodollisesti samana iltana. Corrinin kasvojen ystävällisyys oli harkittua  ja persoonatonta, niistä ei voinut lukea että hän oli kuiskannut Leon korvaan rakkauden sanoja. Tämä pyysi häntä viemään tervehdyksen sisaruksilleen. Corrin oli saapunut yksin, mutta lähtöpäivänä linnaan oli saapunut hoshidolainen sotilas häntä saattamaan. Leo tunnisti kyseisen miehen, hän oli joku naapurimaan kuningashuoneen lähipiiriin kuuluvista eliittisotilaista.

Corrin ei erityisemmin pitänyt häneen yhteyttä lähtönsä jälkeen. Leo lähetti hänelle kirjeen jossa tiedusteli hänen vointiaan, ja sai vastaukseksi lyhyen ja ystävällisen mutta muodollisen lähetteen. Camilla-sisarkin sai toisinaan samanlaisia. Oli hetkiä, jolloin Leo epäili hänen olemassaoloaan, sai järkevän rationaaliset aivonsa vakuuttumaan että kyse oli sittenkin aaveesta tai harhasta. Hän katsoi ulos pionipenkkiin, katsoi kukkia jotka olivat pudottaneet terälehtensä kuolleina maahan. Nekin olivat kesän luoma illuusio, poissa nopeammin kuin arvasikaan.

Mutta seuraavana kesänä hän palasi, samanlaisena, yhtä kauniina ja hoshidolaisen jäykkänä. Corrin ei ilmoittanut saapumisestaan, vaan tiesi olevansa tervetullut. Leo otti hänet vastaan kuin kenet tahansa vierailevan ylimyksen, ja nähdessään hänen hahmonsa hän tunsi olevansa kuin lehti, joka vihdoin avautuu silmun sisältä. Heidän syödessään yhdessä illallista hän toivoi että voisi jollain verukkeella syleillä tätä. He tuijottivat toisiaan herkeämättä pöydän yli, kuin salmen vastakkaisilla puolella olevat rannat, kuin pohjoinen ja etelä.

Corrin eli elämäänsä linnassa niin kuin edellisenäkin kesänä: tuli ja meni miten halusi, oleili toisinaan pitkiä aikoja hänelle osoitetussa huoneessa ja toisinaan puutarhassa. Jonkin aikaa Leo uskoi, että heidän rakkaussuhteensa oli päättynyt yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin, sillä Corrin käyttäytyi kuin asia olisi hänelle merkityksetön. Mutta erään illallisen jälkeen hän löysi pikarinsa alta viestin, jossa häntä pyydettiin odottamaan illalla huoneessaan. Paperinpala sai Leon niin kiihdyksiin että hänen tärisevä kätensä löi pikarin kumoon. Hän ei noussut paikaltaan vaan seurasi kun viininoro juoksi pöytää pitkin lattialle ja viittasi palvelijaa puhdistamaan jäljet.

Kun Corrin makasi hänen sängyllään hiestä tahmeana ja liian lyhyet hiukset sotkussa Leo tunsi jälleen selittämätöntä vihaa. Myöhemmin hän ymmärsi, että kyseessä oli alitajuinen tietoisuus siitä, että se mitä hänelle jäi oli ehkä puolikas, tai kenties vain kolmasosa, siitä Corrinista jonka hän halusi sataprosenttisesti. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut hyvä lukemaan ihmisiä, hän osasi nohrilaiset käyttäytymissäädökset mutta hänellä ei ollut ymmärrystä hienovaraisemmille ja perustavanlaatuisimmille asioille, joita ihmisten välillä oli.

"Sano se! Sano se asia, minkä sanoit silloin", hän sähisi Corrinin korvaan. Tämän katse seurasi häntä laiskasti.

"Olet minulle rakas, Leo, se asia ei muutu." Sanat tuntuivat viipyilevän hänen huulillaan.

Corrin tuli hänen luoksen harvakseltaan, silloin kun itse mieli. Kun viikot kuluivat ja koitti syksy, hän jäi odottamaan viimeistä iltaa, jolloin Corrin olisi taas hänen kanssaan. Hän odotti tätä makuuhuoneensa perällä, jonne lyhdyn valo ylti huonosti. Corrinin astuessa sisään tämä joutui siristämään silmiään nähdäkseen hänet.

"Kuule", Leo sanoi astuessaan lähemmäksi.

"Kun et ole tässä huoneessa, niin ajatteletko koskaan rakastelua kanssani?" Corrin räpytti silmiään hitaasti.

"En", hän vastasi empimättä, "mutta ajattelen sinua paljon noin muuten." Leo huokaisi, käveli sohvan luokse ja istui alas. Corrin ei odottanut lupaa vaan istuutui häntä vastapäätä.

"Ei tämä ole mielestäni inhottavaa, jos sitä mietit", hän sanoi sitten. Lyhdyn valo lepatti heidän välissään.

"Miksi sitten tulet? Voisit mennä ja olla vapaa", Leo kysyi. Corrin sormeili terävää korvanlehteään, ele jota Leokin tapasi tehdä pitäessään häntä sylissään.

"Minä makaan vieressäsi, ja minulla on jotain, todella jotain mitä olen tavallaan jo kadottanut..." Corrin puristi toisen käden nyrkkiin puhuessaan ja avasi sen taas.

"Olen tässä vain siksi, koska olen vapaa", hän sanoi lopuksi. Hän ei koskaan osannut sen paremmin selittää, miksi tunsi vetoa Leoon, ja tämä päätti lopulta ettei yrittäisi selvittääkään asiaa sen tarkemmin. Leo ei maannut Corrinin kanssa sinä iltana, vaan piti tätä sylissään samalla kun unen ja huomisen odotus roikkui heidän yllään kuin verho, jota kukaan ei jaksanut laskea alas.

Aamulla Corrin herätti hänet ravistamalla hänen olkapäätään.

"Tule! Lähdetään yhdessä ulos ennen kuin muut heräävät!" He nousivat ja pukeutuivat. Leo valikoi päälleen kaikista yksinkertaisimmat vaatteensa, sellaiset joita lähes kuka tahansa saattoi käyttää. He kävelivät hiljaisena nuokkuvan linnan sivukäytäviä pitkin tallille, satuloivat kaksi nuorta tammaa ja laukkasivat ulos niin lujaa, että alkavan syksyn tuuli piiskasi heitä kasvoille. Corrin laukkasi edeltä, Hoshidossa ei ollut tavallisia hevosia eikä hän siis ollut ratsastanut aikoihin. Leo tunsi tutun kilpailuvietin kuiskuttelevan korviinsa, hän hoputti valkoista tammaa ottamaan toisen hevosen kiinni.

He kulkivat yhdessä Windmiren ylle nousevalle kukkulalle, katsomaan kuinka kaupunki kylpi vastanousseen auringon valossa. Corrinin rinta kohoili - hänelle Nohr edustaisi aina jotain vierasta ja toista, ja silti, hänen maanmiehensä ajattelisivat tätä maata, näitä rujoja kivirakennuksia ja varjoisia alueita nähdessään hänet. Corrin nousi pois ratsailta ja päästi hevosensa laiduntamaan. Leo teki samoin. Hän katsahti vieressään seisovaa miestä ja tunsi kuinka valtaisa kaipuu tarttui häneen niin kuin tuuli tarttui koivujen oksiin ja repi niiden lehtiä irti.

"Leo, mieti tätä: mitä puut rakastavat eniten?" Corrin kysyi häneltä. Leon teki mieli huomauttaa, etteivät puut tunteneet sellaisia tunteita, vaikka tiesikin kyseessä olevan jokin leikki tai arvoitus.

"Vettä kai. Ja aurinkoa", hän sanoi katseltuaan hetken ympärillä nousevia lehtipuita. Tämän maan puut rakastivat aurinkoa niin kovin, että sinnittelivät koko pitkän pimeän talven tavatakseen sen taas.

"Niin. Ja maata myös. Sekä ilmaa", Corrin vastasi. Leo nyökytteli. Kasvit tarvitsivat niistä jokaista.

"Et selvästikään ole unohtanut kaikkea opettajattaremme tunneista", Leo totesi. Corrin tönäisi häntä leikillisesti kyynärpäällään ja halasi häntä sitten.

"Ne kaikki ovat yhtä tärkeitä, muista se", mies mutisi. Leo puristi hänet tiukasti syliinsä. Corrinin erkaantuessa hänestä hän ei päästänyt irti tämän kädestä.

"Jäisit." Corrinin silmät kavahtivat, aivan kuin hän olisi hetkeksi menettänyt tajuntansa. Hän pudisti päätään. Kuitenkin heidän lähtiessään takaisin hän ei kannustanut hevostaan, vaan antoi sen kävellä verkkaisesti, ja Leo seurasi perässä, silmät kiinnittyneinä hänen niskaansa.

Vuosien myötä hän tottui Corrinin menemisiin ja tulemisiin, siihen kuinka hän kesän alkaessa aina ilmestyi, ilmoittamatta ja anteeksi pyytelemättä. Hän tottui tämän sylkyrituaaleihin ja selkään joka ei kouristunut nautinnosta ja huuliin jotka tutkivat hänen hiuksiaan ja korviaan yön pimeinä tunteina, kun hän itse oli valmis nukahtamaan. Leo omisti syksynsä, talvensa, keväänsä velvollisuuksilleen, joiden raskaus paljastui hänelle hiljalleen, joiden paino syntyi uudelleen vuosi toisensa jälkeen. Mutta aina tuli kesä. Aina se nousi siunaamaan jokaista eliötä tässä maailmassa, ja hän tunsi elävänsä.

Heidän yhdeksäntenä yhteisenä kesänään oli niin kuumaa, että maaseutujen navetoissa maito tuntui happanevan heti lypsyn jälkeen. Leo ei enää epäillyt sitä etteikö Corrin saapuisi. ja hän käski palvelijoita pitämään hänen suosimansa huoneen viileäksi tuuletettuna, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi kärsiä liiallisesta kuumuudesta matkavaivojensa jälkeen. Corrin saapui vuodesta toiseen yksin, jättäen jopa lähimmät palvelijansa Hoshidoon, mutta sillä kertaa Leolle ilmoitettiin, että naapurivaltiosta oli saapunut seurue. Kun he lopulta saapuivat tervehtimään häntä, paljastui että Corrinilla oli mukanaan keski-ikäinen hoshidolainen nainen ja pieni tyttö.  Naisella oli palvelijan asu, joten Leo päätteli hänen olevan tytön hoitaja tai opettaja.

"Tässä on Kana", Corrin sanoi ja viittoi tyttöä kumartamaan. Leo katsoi tyttöä, tämän vaaleita hiuksia, tämän teräviä korvia, joiden muodon hän pystyi kuvittelemaan täydellisenä mielessään. Lapsi oli nelivuotias, korkeintaan viisikesäinen. Hän ei uskaltanut kohottaa päätään ja kohdata Leon katsetta, ehkä isä oli käskenyt häntä pitämään matalaa profiilia, tai ehkä hän aavisti itse, oli herkkä niin kuin siittäjänsäkin. Millainen nainen synnyttäisi tuollaisen lapsen? Leo yritti kuvitella hänet, mutta ei nähnyt Kanassa muuta kuin Corrinin kasvot.

"Olette tervetulleet", hänen suunsa lausui mekaanisesti.

Tyttö ja hoitaja eivät osallistuneet tervetuloaterialle. Corrin istuutui hänelle varatulle paikalle Leota vastapäätä.  Hänen kasvoillaan oli aikuisen aatelismiehen hallittu tyyneys. Leota puistatti. Heidän seurassaan istui joitakin muita hovin jäseniä, jotka keskustelivat kohteliaasti Corrinin kanssa Leon keskittyessä ruokaansa.

"Tietysti hän, siis vaimoni, on pahoillaan että Kana tuli kanssani... Mutta halusin että tyttö oppii jotain tästä maasta. Minähän olen kasvanut täällä", hän kertoi kohteliaasti kuninkaalliselle neuvonantajalle. Leon kieli tuntui kuivalta. Corrin ei ollut koskaan maininnut, että hän oli naimisissa. Mutta ei Leo ollut koskaan kysynytkään. Toisinaan Corrin oli itsekin kehottanut häntä etsimään itselleen vaimon ja hankkimaan perillisiä, mutta Leo oli torjunut ajatuksen jyrkästi. Olisi kenelle tahansa naiselle kurjaa olla naimisissa miehen kanssa, joka rakasti toista, kaukaisten maiden prinssiä. Siitäkin huolimatta että mies oli kuningas.

Hän löysi lautasensa reunan alta tammenterhon. Siitä oli vuosien myötä muodostunut heidän yhteinen viestintävälineensä, merkki siitä, että tapaaminen odotti. Toisinaan Corrin näytti sitä kahden sormensa välissä, tarkoittaen että hän halusi puhua Leolle, mutta pöydällä sen merkitys oli ehdottomampi: odota minua illalla. Leo nosti sen kämmenelleen ja sulki nyrkkinsä. Hän puristi terhoa koko voimallaan, toivoen että se hajoaisi pieniksi kappaleiksi. Mutta nyrkin avautuessa se oli ennallaan.

Hän odotti Corrinia kuin kissa joka valvoi hiirenkolon edessä. Yleensä hän riisui kruununsa ja osan päällysvaatteistaan pois odottaessaan, mutta tällä kertaa hän halusi että sisään astuessaan Corrin ei näkisi häntä miehenä tai rakastajana tai perheenjäsenenä vaan tämän maan hallitsijana. Kruunun paino tuntui otsalla tavallista raskaampana - vaatteiden luoma illuusio oli lopulta lyhytikäinen. Kun Corrin viimein koputti ja astui sisään, hän seisoi huoneen perällä ja katseli tätä sivusilmällä. Corrin näytti samalta kuin aina ennenkin, vähän vanhemmalta vain, mutta kulho hänen käsissään tärisi ja hänen kasvonsa olivat jännittyneet ja harmaat kuin tuhka.

"Anna anteeksi, etten kertonut. Anna anteeksi..." hän mutisi. Leo katsoi hänestä poispäin ja pyrki peittämään mielihyvän pilkahduksen. Hän saattoi nähdä, että Corrin pelkäsi. Tämä ei halunnut elää ilman Leota. Hän tunsi kuinka kädet koskettivat hänen vatsaansa, Corrinin pään painautumassa selkärankaa vasten. Leo ajatteli sitä aikaa vuosien takaa, jolloin hän oli kuvitellut, ehkä toivonutkin pystyvänsä tappamaan tämän miehen. Hetken hän toivoi voivansa saava tuon ajan takaisin, mutta kun hän kääntyi, hän pystyi sanomaan ainoastaan totuuden:

"Rakastan sinua Corrin." Miehen silmät punottivat; Leo näki niissä sanoinkuvaamatonta lempeyttä, jopa aavistuksen himoa. Hän ymmärsi sen nyt: hänen rakastajansa oli kuin vuoksi, joka vetäytyi aina kuuta kohti. Heidän suudelmassaan oli valkosipulin kitkerä maku. Corrinin riisuessa häntä hän keskitti silmänsä seinällä olevaan koristeveistokseen, jottei raivo kuohahtaisi hänen mielessään jälleen.  Corrinin kädet olivat kylmät ja hänen kosketuksensa viipyilevä.

Vaikka sängyssä oltuaan hän yleensä vaipui raskaaseen uneen, tunsi Leo sillä kertaa kummallista levottomuutta, joka esti häntä nukahtamasta. Hän nojasi käsiinsä ja katseli Corrinia, joka makasi liikahtamatta sängyn toisella laidalla selkä kaarella. Hänen silmänsä vaelsivat vatsalla, joka oli hieman pyöristynyt Hoshidon yltäkyltäisyydessä, vaaleassa karvoituksessa ja veltossa elimessä, jonka hän näki Corrinin työntämässä jonkun tuntemattoman naisen sisään. Julmuus sai hänestä otteen, hän nousi käsiensä varaan ja hivuttautui kuiskaamaan tämän kauniin muotoiseen korvaan:

"Haluaisitko joskus olla päälläni? Voisit kuvitella että olen se nainen." Corrinin katse seurasi häntä silmäkulmasta.

"En minä sellaista halua", hän vastasi. Leo nojasi päätään häneen kylkeensä ja hengitti hänen tuoksuaan, joka tuntui vuosi vuodelta oudommalta.

"Tietääkö hän mitä teet täällä?" Leo kysyi.

"Kerroin että olen kanssasi. Hän ei välitä", Corrin vastasi ja sulki silmänsä. Mutta Leo makasi pitkään valveilla.

Eräänä iltapäivänä, kun kesä jo lähestyi loppuaan, he kiipesivät kolmistaan linnan korkeimpaan torniin, hän, Corrin ja tytär. Tornin parvekkeelta maisema avautui silmänkantamattomiin ja Windmire levittäytyi katsojan eteen kuin kivinen labyrintti. Corrin nosti Kanan olkapäilleen, ja he katsoivat maisemaa yhdessä. Leo ymmärsi nyt, miksi Corrin oli ottanut hänet mukaansa jokakesäiselle matkalleen. Mies kai toivoi mielessään, että maailmassa olisi joku toinenkin olento, joka kantaisi sitä samaa tuskaa mielessään kuin hän, ajatusta siitä, ettei koskaan kuulunut täysin vain yhteen paikkaan, vaan joutui aina häilymään useamman välillä.

Ehkä kaikki oli sittenkin vain sattumaa, hän ajatteli. Että he olivat sattuneet olemaan saman kuninkaan lapsia, ainakin jostain näkökulmasta katsoen, ja että Corrin oli jättänyt heidän maansa mutta maa ei ollutkaan jättänyt häntä, ja hän palasi sen luokse, hän palasi sen miehen luokse joka edusti sitä maata, sillä kuningas oli Nohr ja Nohr oli kuningas, ja se maa syntyisi uudelleen ja uudelleen kerta toisensa jälkeen... Kana kohotti kätensä ja heilutti sitä pitkässä kaaressa, ehkä tervehtiäkseen niitä ihmisiä jotka kulkivat kaupungin kaduilla. Hän tarttui tiukasti kiinni isänsä hiuksiin ja kurkotteli kaulaansa kuin koskelo, joita saattoi nähdä uivan järvillä. Leo kulki heidän viereensä ja katseli maisemaa heidän jalkojensa alapuolella, katsoi  maata ja totesi sen olevan todellinen.


End file.
